custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tehra Magna
Tehra Magna is a planet in the first sector of the Metru Universal Positioning system. It is best known for being the home of the Metru Soldiers and one of the capital planets of the Metru Nui Army. History Formation Tehra Magna was created when Solaris began his construction of the Mortal Realm creating a barren desert world that new species can discover and inhabit when the time comes. Eventually Rahi began emerging on the planet, and began to develop and adapt to the harsh conditions of the endless desert. Discovery Tehra Magna laid in silence for thousands of years before the first signs of sapient life made a new discovery and began to move towards the planet in hopes of populating the world. these attempts were unfortunately short lived, the planet's extreme conditions forced most of the new species away to inhabit a new world, leaving only a few behind who braved the extreme heat and started to build their civilization. A New Civilization The few that stayed behind began to build, starting with small buildings to villages to massive cities, and a slowly growing population, they started to feel more at home the longer they stayed there. The only problem with surviving on the planet was that it serves as a rest stop for hundreds of species while they're traveling between worlds, some of these species being hostile. the Inhabitans of Tehra Nui suddenly fell into the threat of war when the first legion of Centurians landed on their world looking for new planets to conquer. The War of Tehra Magna The inhabitants of that world soon realized how powerful the Centurians were, with advanced technology that the species has never seen before, they were outnumbered and underpowered. Hundreds of battles across the planet soon drove a lot of inhabitants away from their world to very distant planets. Those that stayed behind continued to fight, This proved unhelpful as the Centurians continued to tke many of the cities of the planet. Protection Under the Metru Soldiers Tehra Magna's inhabitants soon realized they'de be wiped out if they didn't find help soon, so they started sending out distress signals into space, hoping someone would answer and send help. Eventually their calls were answered, a few units of Metru Soldiers intercepted their messages and began to head towards the coordinates of the signal's origin, finding a war-torn planet about to be under full control of the centurians. The soldiers began to fight with the Inhabitants of the planet, a slow task of pshing back the Centurians and forcing them to retreat, after many years of fighting, the Centurians eventually retreated, and the Inhabitants took control of the planet once more. Rebuilding The Inhabitants of the world thanked the Metru Soldiers for their help and offered the units a home on the planet, along with any more units of soldiers that are willing to set up more civilizations in the Endless Deserts. The Metru Soldiers accepted their offer, and began sending more troops down to start building cities in the desert, away from Civilizations of the inhabitants so neither is under the power oth the other's laws, while trade and friendships between the two species still exists. to be continued Geological Features Tehra Magna is almost entirely desert, with some lakes scattered across, and tall mountains, some of the tallest in the planet's sector. While some of these lakes and montains are famous the planet is best known for the hundreds of trenches scattered across the planet, some of them so deep they almost reach the molten interior of the planet. The planet's largest trench, En'at Magna, is also the largest trench in the planet's sector around 5000 miles in length and 60 miles wide in some areas, it is also surprisingly shallow, with it's lowest depth being about 10 miles. The Metru Soldiers and other Inhabitants of Tehra Magna use these natural formations to their advantage, building cities on the mountains to avoid attack from the grond if the planet would ever be invaded, and also building massive structures in the trenches to avoid tracking from enemy sattelites or vehicles in space. Known Inhabitants *Metru Soldiers **Ax5200 **Aw0047 *Tehra Magna Inhabitants **Crauss **Inann **Yranni Trivia *Tehra Magna is the only Capital World of the MCA that is entirely desert.